


Pain Will Lessen

by jessikajesse1



Series: Jess Writes Yuri On Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, Viktor is sad, f off I like his name like that, or so he thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessikajesse1/pseuds/jessikajesse1
Summary: Hanahaki Diesease AUViktor is suffering from a disease, but he will get better in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could not stop my hands from writing. This is unusual.

Tears blur his vision as the petals forced their way up his throat, the sheer amount of flowers choked him. He could barely register Makkachin beside him, his cold nose pushing at him, as if to wonder why this kept happening to his master.  
Viktor gripped his throat in futile effort to lessen the pain, though this pain was nothing to him, nothing compared to his heart; in which beat wildly at the current circumstance. He reached for something to tighten his fist over, instead opting for the arm of the sofa he was keening over on.  
The doctors prescribed pills made for vomiting, of course Viktor knew they didn't work. They have never considered the Hanahaki disease. The pills didn't stop the inevitable from happening though, it just gave him a major stomachache from the excess flowers stuck in his system.  
The flowers finally ceased, the last of the petals coughed up raggedly. He stared at his hand, as the tears streamed down from his eyes, and let go of the arm of the sofa.  
Makkachin whined, as worried as a dog could be.  
"Hehe..."  
Viktor smiled, a shaking hand reaching over to pet the hound.  
"It's alright Makkachin, I'm fine now."  
Viktor knows he will through this, and believes wholeheartedly. 

His name, was Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri. He was a Japanese skater who he had noticed during the ball. Viktor was keeping an eye on him, as he was quite cute. Though he laughed internally when all he did was down the glasses of champagne.  
The night went fantastically as the Japanese man went ballistic, his charisma seeming to be exploding from his body. Viktor laughed louder than he has before. He danced and felt extreme joy. He genuinely enjoyed the time he spent with Yuuri, watching the dance off against Russian Yuri, and joining the Japanese in a tango. 

Although,  
the moment he knew he fell for him is when Yuuri boldly latched on to him, grinding himself on Viktor. This was, of course, very unexpected for Viktor, as he has never had someone grab him in this matter; let alone somebody who he found to be very attractive. The Japanese skater spoke to him, with his nostrils flaring and his words having a drunken lilt to it. Viktor could not understand what Yuuri was saying, though he was sure it was flattering.  
What he did understand is when Yuuri hugged him, yelling the four words he could translate into English.  
"Be my coach Viktor!"  
His heart stopped. The arms around him lovingly gave him a squeeze. His heartbeat grew frantic and his gasped.  
His hands trembled as he came to the realization.  
He was the one.

After trying his very best learning Japanese, and blushing after learning what Yuuri said to him, and just waiting for the right moment, it finally happened. The video that came up on his YouTube, recommended on his feed, was Yuuri's replica of his free skate program.  
Determination courses through his veins, and he head set his goal to travel over to Japan, to meet Yuuri. The reason he skated his program is proof that he returned his feelings, right?

He was wrong. 

This Yuuri is one he did not know. 

So the flowers made a grand appearance that night.  
As if to make the pain that stabbed into his heart physical.  
Long stems of thorns ripped their way up his throat, cutting deep as blood accompanied the roses. He was kept from yelling out because of the excruciatingly painful process. 

He fell asleep crying. 

Viktor laughed as Makkachin licked his face, the poodle stopping to study the petals lying on the ground. They were wet and stuck to the floor. They did not look at all appealing.  
Viktor thought of a happier time, before Yuuri, before the rejection. But he can't think of any memories better than what he had. He was happy enough staying by Yuuri's side, even if he has to suffer every other night. 

So far the petals have all but ceased their rampages on him. After the kiss during the cup of China the flowers come less frequently. Sometimes he forgets he was supposed to hurt that night.  
Viktor is almost sure that Yuuri will give him back the love he offers, and eventually stop his suffering. 

The Russian smiles and kisses Makkachin's forehead. 

"I'm looking forward to it, Katsudon..."


End file.
